


Just Me and You on Silver Lining Dreams

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Graduation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, second button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Suga gives Asahi his second button on graduation day. And then he runs away.





	Just Me and You on Silver Lining Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> Prompt: "Asahi in the club room after graduation with Sugawara's second button."
> 
> The title comes from the song "Simple, Starving to Be Safe" by Daphne Loves Derby.

Asahi has come to realize that, for someone who has spent the better part of three years calling Asahi out on his cowardice, Suga himself is quite the scaredy-cat. Case in point, Asahi’s present situation: alone in a club room that smells strongly of sneaker deodorizer, with sunlight coming in through the window, heat pooling in his face, and the second button of Suga’s gakuran pressed tightly in the palm of his hand. 

More than anything else, it was the surprise that had Asahi so paralyzed. If you’d asked him even just a few minutes earlier, when the ceremony was drawing to a close, he would have laughed and guessed that Suga might be planning to give his button to Daichi; over their high school career those two had made themselves an inseparable unit, Sawamura-and-Sugawara, in the same classes, on the same team, and no longer keeping track of who owed the other how much money in snacks. Or, Asahi might have said that Suga would be keeping his button, the same way he always kept his cards close to his chest. Daichi had become easy enough to read after the first month of high school, but Suga’s thoughts remain enigmatic to this day. 

Which is probably why Asahi hadn’t seen the button coming. Part of him is inclined to believe that this is Suga’s idea of a joke, or a well-intentioned good luck charm, maybe, except that jokes and charms don’t usually come with sweet cheek kisses, and a whiff of The Good Cologne© that Suga saves for special occasions. 

When feeling returns to his legs, Asahi runs. Suga’s had the head start now, and once he joins their kouhai Asahi might not be able to get him alone for the rest of the day, so he has to find Suga before that happens. He really can’t go another minute without knowing why he’s holding this— and the button in his pocket is sitting heavy, wanting to be given. 

“Suga!” He roars loud enough to be heard across Karasuno’s campus, too invested to be embarrassed of the attention he might elicit if it means Suga will hear him. But Suga actually isn’t far; he’s sitting on the steps that lead up to the various club rooms, and he spooks when he hears Asahi, making them both blush immediately. 

“I’m sorry,” Asahi says quickly. “I thought you were going back to the ceremony, and I couldn’t—“ 

“It’s okay,” Suga responds just as anxiously. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have run.” 

“Why… why did you run, exactly?”

Suga wraps his arms around himself tightly, hugging his gakuran shut because all of the buttons are undone. Asahi can see the loose black thread where the second one was hastily pulled out. “Because I was scared,” he confesses with a little smile, as though laughing at himself. “Isn’t that ridiculous?” 

“Yes,” Asahi agrees, sitting on the step beside Suga. The stairs are narrow, so their thighs are pressed together. It’s not new for them to sit so close, not after hundreds of bus rides to games, but there is a new spark in Asahi at the contact. He opens his hand and shows Suga the button, as if Suga’s forgotten he has it now. “Scared of me, or scared of this? Because if you’re scared of me, that’s very ridiculous. You’ve faced Nationals, and college entrance exams, and two generations of angry Ukai coaches.”

“You still don’t get it,” Suga laughs again. “Those things were much easier to face because I had you on my side. Nothing scares me when I’m with you.” 

Asahi looks at Suga, eyes wide as his face burns, and he tries to make sense of this. Suga practically has his face buried in his knees, and there’s telltale redness high on his cheekbones.

“Suga…” 

“I think I’ve liked you for _so long_ ,” he confesses emphatically. “But I didn’t even realize it until you left the team after last year’s Spring High. And when you came back… I’ve wanted to tell you the whole time. But I kept putting it off out of fear; I kept telling myself it wasn’t the right time. That if I upset you it would fuck the whole team over, that it might even make you leave again.”

“Suga,” Asahi murmurs. “I’m so sorry…” 

Suga laughs, high and clear, and punches Asahi’s arm. “Why on Earth are you apologizing now?” 

“I don’t know! I… I didn’t say anything, either.” 

Asahi watches Suga blink slowly, his hazel-gray eyes going wide as the realization dawns on him. Sheepishly, Asahi reaches into his pants pocket, a tight fit because of how close he and Suga are sitting, and pulls out his own button.

“M-my gakuran doesn’t fit anymore, so I had to take this off at home, but it— I was planning to give it you.”

Suga’s eyes sparkle as he reaches into Asahi’s palm and lifts the button with unnecessary delicacy. He holds it with his thumb, index, and middle fingers, looking at it like it's a gold coin. 

“Suga...” Asahi mumbles shyly, self-consciously. It's overwhelming, how wonderstruck Suga looks at the small gesture. A gesture that _he_ did first.

Suga brings the button up to his lips, kisses it, and turns to Asahi with the widest smile he's ever seen. “We have to make up for so much lost time, Asahi,” he says, throwing his leg over Asahi's thigh. “I say we get started right now!” 

When Daichi finds them fifteen minutes later, making out on those steps with Suga sitting in Asahi's lap, all he can do is sigh and comment, “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love every opportunity I get to write this pairing, because these two are so precious together. Please let me know what you thought! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
